


Impulsos

by Takibet937



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24261679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takibet937/pseuds/Takibet937
Summary: Un misterioso Grantaire conquista a Enjolras sin querer y luego desaparece, dejando al otro perdido, sobre sus sentimientos.
Relationships: Enjolras & Grantaire (Les Misérables), Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 4





	Impulsos

**Author's Note:**

> Mi pareja favorita, un fic que escribí en un día, por una idea que me atacó de repente y no me dejo avanzar en la vida. Espero que lo disfruten.

Enjolras estaba irritado, no quería admitirlo pero lo estaba, hace días que el pelinegro no se presentaba en el edificio de la universidad donde veía clases y eso lo irritaba de forma sorprendente hacía que su corazón temblara de miedo. 

No quería admitirlo porque él era así, terco y obstinado y lo sabía, había aprendido a volver sus dos más grandes defectos en cualidades cuando los ponía a servicio se una causa mayor, pero ahora estaba muy preocupado. 

Grantaire había entrado en su vida de forma arrolladora una noche lo vio tocando el violín en una de sus paradas del metro y quedó prendado, terminaron tomando un café y Enjolras se fue para su casa, luego descubrió que el pelinegro estudiaba arte en la Sorbona, algo que lo sorprendió y llenó su pecho de orgullo sin saber porque. Grantaire empezó a visitarlo a su universidad casi todos los días, con la excusa de hablar, de tomar algo en el pasto, pero ahora no aparecía, se cumplía una semana desde que el otro no aparecía. 

Enjolras notó que no sabía nada de Grantaire, no conocía su piso, tampoco tenía su número de teléfono, nunca lo había visto con uno en las manos y eso ya era demasiado raro, no lo tenía sus redes sociales, nada, la única huella de su existencia, lo único que le decían que él otro era real era un dibujo que le había hecho y entregado. Sin ese dibujo nadie le creería que un tal Grantaire existía y era su amigo. 

Nunca se habían encontrado con sus amigos, ni con su club de debate, Grantaire no hablaba de su vida en general, solo era feliz orbitando alrededor del rubio y discutiendo de cualquier cosa en general, cualquier cosa que molestará al otro. 

Era lunes, oficialmente se cumplía un día y quince días de no tener noticia del otro decidió que era momento de ir a buscarlo. Tomó sus cosas al salir de clase canceló su reunión en el club de debate y se dirigió a la línea de metro donde lo encontró por primera vez, tocando. Llegó allá pero no había nadie, solo una chica tocando la guitarra que lo miraba con sospecha. 

Decidido a encontrarlo donde fuera, artes plásticas en la Sorbona era su única información, paso por la administración en donde de forma muy insistente convenció a la secretaría para que le diera datos personales del alumno, primero se avergonzo bastante, clamaba estar preocupado por su amigo, pero no sabía ni su apellido, la secretaria busco en el sistema y habían diez personas registradas bajo el nombre Grantaire, no lo podía dar los datos personales de tantos alumnos por mas terco e insistente que se pusiera.

Accedió a dejar en paz a la mujer cuando llegó la hora del cierre de las oficinas. Resignado se fue a su casa. ¿Que había dicho o hecho para disgustar tanto a su amigo? Re capituló su último encuentro. 

Estaban sentados en la banqueta de un parque, Grantaire se negaba a ir a tomar un café a una cafetería por más frío que estuviera el día, decía que solo estaba de paso, pero llevaban más de media hora hablando. ¿Qué ropa llevaba? La misma de siempre, ahora notaba que todas las veces que se veían desde que lo conocía llevaba básicamente la misma ropa, cambiaba de camisa, pero era el mismo jean roto en la rodillas, unas botas viejas y destartaladas, una chamarra de cuero, y una bufanda muy delgada, que había jurado verla con algunos rotos, de color verde oscuro. Siempre cargaba una maleta, y su violin del que parecia no despegarse nunca. 

El último día que hablaron, no lo vió diferente excepto porque se fue abruptamente cuando él todavía estaba hablando. Intentó recrear toda la conversación en busca de una pista que le dijera que podría molestar tanto al otro para desaparecer por una semana. Suspiró solo se acordaba de haber hablado sobre un caso que estaba llevando en el centro comunitario, un Homeless que dormía en el centro comunitario, y que quería demandar al estado en busca de ayudas. 

–¿Por qué te molesta tanto que una persona sin hogar quiera buscar ayudas del estado? –había sido la última preguntando Grantaire antes de irse, sin decir más.

–Grantaire muchas veces esa gente que no quiere trabajar, solo quiere aprovecharse del estado y del trabajo de los otros, mi cliente todavía es joven y sano, no lo quiero juzgar pero solo por ser un adicto no puede esperar que el estado se haga cargo de todos sus gastos, eso es ser descarado. –Solo había dado su opinión. Sí había juzgado a su cliente, pero con su amigo, no delante del cliente, además Grantaire porque se iba a ofender ni siquiera conocía al sujeto. 

Se cumplía un mes y Enjolras no encontraba al otro por ningún lado, estaba empeñado a rendirse y simplemente aceptar que él de pelo negro, no lo quería volver a contactar, no quería ser su amigo, sino seguramente habían intercambiado como mínimo sus número de teléfono. Fue varias veces a la universalidad esperando en una de las salidas un día y al otro día en otra con la esperanza de encontrarlo y reclamarle por su abandono.

Estaba deprimido y ya no tenía sentido negarlo ante su familia y sus amigos, el verano estaba a punto de comenzar, las clases terminarían en una semana y si no encontraba al pelinegro en una semana, antes de que todos los estudiantes salieran de vacaciones por tres meses sus posibilidades se disminuirían considerablemente. 

¿Por qué quería encontrarlo? Se preguntaba a sí mismo nervioso cada vez que una llama de esperanza crecía en su corazón. ¿Qué le iba a decir cuando lo encontrara? ¿Acaso confesaría que extraño sus conversaciones? El termo con café que siempre llevaba encima, o los emparedados que le llevaba a mitad del día. Suspiró pesadamente mientras miraba por la venta de su vagón y lo vio, está no era la ruta que por lo general cogía, está era la ruta tomaba para ir a la casa de  Combeferre y Courfeyrac.

Se tardó demasiado en ponerse de pie para bajarse, vio como las puertas se cerraban y Grantaire seguía tocando su violín a la espera de unas monedas, en medio de la estación que se alejaba de su vista.

Se bajó en la siguiente parada que eran tres estaciones más allá, se maldijo por haber tomado la ruta rápida y busco la forma de tomar la misma ruta hacia la otra dirección. Pasó media hora cuando por fin lo logró y se bajó en la estación donde había visto al otro. Cuando llegó, lo vio con la mujer que tocaba la guitarra. 

La mujer se reía y se acomodo en sus brazos mientras éste la abrazaba y volvían a reírse. Un niño rubio con un cello en las manos también se acercó para unirse a las risas y algo en pecho de Enjolras empezó a arder con más fuerza como las comisuras de sus ojos, él estaba preocupado por su amigo pero este tenía una vida, una vida aparte de él y en esa vida habían más personas que lo amaban y lo habían reír. Se sintió tan patético, por qué se creía tan importante para el otro, ni siquiera le había dando su número de teléfono, no sabía su apellido, Enjolras solo sabía que lo extrañaba y estaba preocupado por su bienestar. 

Una mujer paso a su lado y lo empujó, como estaba distraído cayó al piso y sonrió, su situación no podía mejorar, estaba en el piso justo como se sentía, era el lugar que la vida quería que él ocupará pensó de forma dramática. Se levantó antes de ser pisoteado por la gente que saliera del próximo tren. Ya iba una hora retrasado a la casa de sus amigos. Tendría que tomar el tren en esta plataforma. 

–¡Apolo! –Escucho la voz gruesa detrás de él, mientras se levantaba y sacudía sus ropas mirando el túnel de donde saldría el tren –¿Estás bien? Vi como esa bruja te empujó. 

–¡Oh Grantaire! Qué gusto verte, hace un tiempo que no nos encontrábamos –dijo volteando la cabeza pero con la cara gacha, sus ojos estaban húmedos y unas lágrimas estúpidas querían salir de forma incontrolable. ¿Por qué iba a llorar? Se reprendió mentalmente, nada malo había pasado, solo una mujer afanada lo había empujado, no era el fin del mundo, pero sentía una opresión en el pecho, y sus ojos no quería colaborar. ¿Qué era lo malo que acaba de pasar? ¿Acaba realmente de pasar algo malo? Lo dudaba mucho, incluso había logrado cumplir su cometido, encontró a su… “Amigo” y ahora sabía que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, entonces porque sentía esa horrible opresión en su pecho y sus ojos húmedos. 

–Para verme tienes que levantar la cara Apolo –dijo un Grantaire en tono juguetón. Enjolras respiró profundo y levantó la cara pero miro hacia el tablero que indica cuánto se iba a demorar el próximo metro en pasar. –¡Ey! ¿Todo está bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Esa señora realmente te lastimó? 

–Yo… estaba preocupado por… queria saber si estabas bien… y, acá estás y estás bien. –logró articular, mientras se limpiaba las dos pequeñas y traicioneras lágrimas que salieron por la comisura de sus ojos. ¿Hace cuanto no lloraba? Hace años no lloraba y ahora esas lágrimas estúpidas no querían dejar sus ojos. Se rió por verse en esa escena que consideraba tan patetica. Quedaba un minuto para que pasara el tren que lo sacaria de esta escena tan vergonza. De repente sintio unos brazos envolviendo su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieron aún más, por el hombro del peli negro, veía a la chica de pelo negro, y al otro muchacho rubio que los miraban, Enjolras no levantó los brazos para corresponder el abrazo, y cuando llego el metro, rapidamente se libero del agarré para entrar en el vagon. 

Respiró profundo mientras se sentaba en una silla y limpiaba el rastro de la traicioneras lágrimas. ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Acaso estaba en los días hormonales de los hombres, sabía que eso existía había leído de una baja en las hormonos luego de un mes o algo asi, pero nunca la había sentido, o por lo menos no tan clara. Llegó a la casa de sus amigos, donde estos lo recibieron con cordialidad como siempre, en toda la noche no pudo concentrarse en ningún tema, tampoco se concentró en la película que vieron, de forma no muy disimulada descanso cuando dieron por acabada la noche y estuvo libre de pedir un taxi hasta su casa. 

Sin más preocupaciones volvió a su rutina normal, por la mañanas tenía algunas clases y revisión de su tesis, por las tardes tenía asesoria legal en el centro comunitario, después de unas horas de trabajo, se dirigía al club de debate, así no hubieran reuniones, el disfrutaba trabajar sobre su tesis en ese salón en la universidad, además era el presidente del club por lo que podía pasar todo el tiempo que quisiera dentro del pequeño salón. Su semana no podía ser más monótona, y estaba feliz de que así lo fuera, sin ninguna preocupación en su mente, podía volver a enfocarse en perfeccionar y acabar su tesis, y programar el próximo “debate” que sin intenciones terminaba siempre convirtiéndose en alguna protesta. 

Al final de la semana cuando la reunión del grupo se había acabado, decidió quedarse a estudiar un poco más en el salón, los chicos lo invitaron a tomar cerveza e ir por aperitivos, pero estaba cansado, y anhelaba estar solo. Su placer se vio interrumpido después de media hora, se había quitado los zapatos y desabotonado los primeros botones de sus camisa, para estar un poco mas descansado mientras trabajaba, unos crespos negros entraron por la puerta sin tocar siquiera, llebaba una sonrisa tonta en su boca. 

–¡Apolo, que gusto encontrarte de nuevo! –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta del salón sin ser invitado, escondía algo detrás de su espalda, pero Enjolras solo bufo. 

–No nos hemos encontrado, tu has venido a buscarme –Dijo en tono un poco molesto, ya sabía que sus lágrimas en el metro, habían sido un pequeño ataque de celos, mezclado con alivio, después de pensarlo por una larga semana, tenía claro que los sentimientos que habían nacido en su corazón. 

–Bueno, pues si, quería verte tenía tiempo libre, así que vine a buscarte. ¿Eso te molesta? –Enjoloras intento no mirarlo y tampoco le contesto, un seco gruñido provino de lo profundo de su garganta –Toma –Dijo el peli negro mientras estiraba su mano con dos rosas en ellas, eran de color amarillo, y estaban muy bonitas. Enjolras las recibio y se levanto para buscar alguna botella donde pudiera ponerlas con agua. 

–Gracias –Susurro bajito mientras sacaba una botella de vino vacía e iba al baño a llenarla con agua. –Son muy bonitas –Volvió a susurrar, mientras ponía la botella en su escritorio. 

–Apolo veras… Jolie, una de las secretarías de la universidad, tal vez la recuerdes, ya tiene sus años, lleva un marco de gafas dorados y una cadenita de perlas atada a sus anteojos, a lo que iba, bueno ella es algo así como una amiga, y me dijo que un rubio bastante alterado y altanero, había estado preguntando por su amigo, un tal Grantaire –Enjolras, estaba frío sentado en su silla mientras veía a Grantaire sentado en la punta de su escritorio con una sonrisa burlona. –Pero el muchacho ni siquiera tenía el apellido de su amigo, ella me advirtió que tuviera cuidado, ahora con las redes sociales y todas esas cosas, hay muchos locos que quieres acosar a los demás. –Sin decir mas se levanto del escritorio y dejó un papel en el escritorios, para luego salir por la puerta. 

Enjolras se golpeó la cabeza contra el escritorio, la vida lo estaba torturando. Él había actuado de forma impulsiva una sola vez en toda su vida, y ahora lo estaba pagando con burlas por parte del otro. Abrió el papel y vio una hermosa caligrafía que decía. 

_ <<Mi nombre completo es Grantaire Antoine Desrosiers II, espero las rosas te lo recuerden.>> _

Suspiro abatido, por lo menos tenía el nombre del otro, para la próxima vez que desapareciera.

*

Las rosas seguían apareciendo en el escritorio del salón de debate, una vez por semana, siempre eran dos y realmente hermosas, llegaban a punto de florecer, y luego abrían todos sus pétalos para envolver todo el salón en un delicioso olor. Las clases se había acabado y por ende el club de debate, pero él no viajaba los veranos así que utilizaba el salón, como sala de estudios u oficina cuando llevaba trabajo de centro comunitario. Así que notaba las rosas de diferente color cada semana. Una vez llegaron con un texto y el no pudo hacer nada aparte de contestar en un post it y dejarlo pegado a la botella. 

_ <<Pensé que los dioses iban a las playas griegas a broncearse en verano>> _

_ <<Bufón, dejame tu numero>> _

Antes de que pudiera pegar el post it, había hecho unos diez y los había deshecho. ¿Estaría bien decirle que quería hablar con él? ¿Qué quería hablar todos los días? ¿Sería descarado si dejara su número? Y si dejaba su número y no lo llamaba nunca, peor aún, su corazón se detuvo por un instante, que tal que ante la insistencia, él dejara de llevar la rosas. Todas esas dudas se disiparon cuando al lunes siguiente encontró una nota con hermosa caligrafía. 

_ <<Lo siento apolo, no tengo un numero que darte, no tengo celular.  _

_ PD: cuando se acabe el verano, podemos volver a tomar café de termo si quieres.>> _

Enjolras permaneció pensativo, no tenía un número, sonaba a excusa, era el siglo XXI como que no tenía un número, todas las personas tienen celular, además WhatsApp ahora era prácticamente indispensable, tal vez era de estas personas reacias a conseguir un Smartphone, pero si tenia un celular viejo, tendría que tener número después de todo. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, y al finalizar la semana pegó su post it a la botella. 

_ <<No quiero que nada malo te pase, te dejo una copia de la llave>> _

De tanto pensar en lo del número Enjolras cayó en cuenta, que Grantaire estaba colándose a su universidad y que además de alguna forma que no lograba descifrar también se colaba al salon de debate, el cual todos los viernes dejaba con seguro. Por eso decidio dejar una copia de la lleve, para que por lo menos, no fuera tan ilegal la entrada a dejar las rosas. También se preguntaba por que hasta finalizar el verano se podian ver, pero era mejor no precionar al chico de pelo negro. 

El lunes siguiente, encontró un corazón de origami y cuando lo abrió vio la nota.

_ <<Gracias Apolo que considerado de tu parte, cuando quieras puedes dejarme una copia de la llave de tu piso.  _

_ PD: mira el cajon.>> _

Enjolras abrió su cajón y encontró un dibujo de él en acuarela, estaba en ese mismo salón, sentado, trabajando en algún papel. Parecia como si lo hubiera dibujado desde la ventana, era tan distraido como para que el peli negro, lo mirara desde la ventaba y el no lo notara. En el transcurso de la siguiente semana se sintió observado, miraba hacia la ventana a cada rato y con desconfianza, maldijo internamente que el salón quedará en el primer piso, algo a lo que no le había dedicado demasiada importancia hasta el momento. 

Se sintió indignado por ser espiado por el otro, pero veía el retrato que le habían regalado y se ruborizaba. Grantaire en serio lo veía así de apuesto, así de brillante y lleno de vida, por que en definitiva él no se sentía así, no se sentía ni la mitad de lo hermoso que era el chico del retrato. Indignado con sí mismo por su poca capacidad de actuar, decidió que era hora de saber más sobre su “amigo” y si él lo seguía, y lo espiaba por una ventana cuando estaba trabajando pues él haría lo mismo y lo esperaría. 

El problema era su falta de información, ya tenia su nombre completo que era un alivio, sabía su universidad, pero también sabía que en temporada de vacaciones no tendría por que ir a la universidad, suspiró resignado hasta que vio las rosas. De algo estaba seguro y era que en algún momento del fin de semana, Grantaire se colaba en el salón de debate, para cambiar las rosas por unas nuevas. Así que decidió esperar y luego seguirlo. Revelaría de una vez por todas los misterios de Grantaire. 

Era verano, pleno verano así que se la pasaba con poca ropa, pantalones cortos, esqueletos sin mangas o camisas polos y unas sandalias en vez de zapatos. Su cabello iba recogido en una coleta alta, para no morir rostizado por sus sofocante y larga melena. Se aplicaba bloqueador todas las mañana pero eso no evitaba que su blancuzca piel se empezará a poner dorada y además tenía gafas de sol casi todo el día, porque sus ojos azules eran muy sensibles a la luz. Así espero todo el sábado a que llegara su amigo a cambiar las rosas, se estaba oscureciendo y por fin podría disfrutar de algo de sombra así fuera casi media noche. 

Se sorprendió al ver a Grantaire cuando llegó, habló con el guarda del edificio que lo saludo cordialmente y lo dejó entrar, luego lo vio entrar hasta el salón debate, cambió las rosas y lo vio reírse cuando vio su mensaje. 

_ <<Quieres ponerme celoso, el chico del retrato es muy hermoso.  _

_ PD: es un poco aterrador sentirse espiado. _

_ PD: Gracias.>> _

  
Desde la ventana donde llevaba esperando todo el dia, vio como la mejillas del otro se sonrojaba un poco, lo vio guardando la nota en un cuaderno de la maleta, y saliendo del cuarto. Enjolras corrió hacia la entrada, donde se encontraba hablando entre risas con el guarda, no era su intención escuchar lo que decían pero se había hecho tan cerca que era inevitable. 

–R, nada bueno saldra de esto. 

–Te escuche la primera vez que lo dijiste Obiora.

–Lo volveré a decir hasta que me escuches, cuando se entere de tu vida, va a salir espantado, ellos tienen otra forma de pensar. 

–En vez de recordarmelo, deberías ayudarme para que nunca se entere. 

–Mira yo sé que estás encaprichado, pero mentir nunca es bueno, y fingir ser algo que no eres tampoco, tu crees que ese niño blanco estará feliz de saber que tu familia son unos inmigrantes y homeless. –Grantaire rodó los ojos y abrió su maleta para sacar unos emparedados y dárselos al vigilante, era un hombre moreno, fornido y alto que tenía un uniforme de camisa y pantalón. Hablaba un francés un poco menos fluido pero Enjolras había entendido todo lo que decía. –No quiero que te ilusiones, solo me preocupo por ti. 

–Estoy cansado, mañana tengo mucho trabajo. –Se despidió Grantaire, con una mirada triste mientras le daba un fugaz abrazo al guarda y empezaba a caminar. Enjolras siguió de lejos, cuando vio al vigilante lo suficientemente concentrado en su comida como para notar que salía saltando la pared. 

Siguió al chico que caminó hasta la Sorbona, en la universidad de artes, saludo a otro guarda y entregó un emparedado para entrar, Enjolras no entendía qué estaba pasando, su amigo había dicho que iba a dormir pero no salió de la seda de la universidad, era raro que un parisino se quedará en las habitaciones de estudiantes de las universidades, ya que por lo general se quedaban con sus padres o en pisos compartidos, esas habitaciones casi siempre eran ocupadas por estudiantes extranjeros, pero supuso que Grantaire era la excepción ya que después de dos horas de vigilancia el otro nunca salió. Eran las tres de la mañana y el calor se sentía en el aire. No tenía sueño, descubrir quién era Grantaire lo había llenado de un súbito empujón de energía. Por muy raro que pareciera decidió ir a su casa, no muy lejos de la zona y tomar un baño. 

Al llegar las cinco de la mañana salió hacia la puerta de la universidad de arte, estaba decidido a seguir a Grantaire hasta descubrir porque era tan misterioso y de que se trataba todo eso de vivir con inmigrantes y homeless. No tuvo que esperar mucho cuando vio su amigo salía, con el cabello húmedo, como recién bañado, con su maleta y su violín en la espalda, pero esta vez con una camisa holgada y una pantaloneta. Le entregó una pequeña maleta al vigilante y después de una charla amigable, emprendió su camino, alquilo una cicla y Enjolras se apresuró para poder alquilar una y no perderle el paso. 

Por ahora estaba seguro de ser un detective suficientemente cuidadoso, nadie lo había visto y logró seguir la pista del menor con la cicla, sin ser notado. Llegaron a una panadería en todo el centro de parís, Enjolras vio como Grantaire entraba al establecimiento cerrado y empezaba a prender las luces. Le sorprendió bastante verlo con uniforme de panadero y el cabello recogido en un gorro, el sol ya empezaba a aparecer por una ventana al otro lado de la calle, veía como el peli negro ponía varias bandejas en el horno y empezaba a limpiar el lugar. 

Bueno ya sabia que Grantaire trabajaba en una panadería, eso no era algo porqué avergonzarse, más bien era un trabajo honesto y normal, claro un poco extraño para un alguien tan joven, que simplemente podría estar atendiendo en un McDonalds pero estaba bien. Quería entrar en la panadería, como cliente cuando abrieran y fingir que todo era una casualidad, pero se detuvo cuando vio la persona que llegó después, era la chica que tocaba la guitarra en el metro. Enjolras se olvidó de ella completamente hasta ese momento, la vio entrar y darle un beso en la mejilla al otro, entre los dos alistaron varios paquetes que subieron a una camioneta y ella salió. Estaba decidio cuando abrieran el sitio el entraría como un cliente y fingiría ser un cliente. 

No alcanzó a ejecutar su plan, porque un hombre fornido llegó para ayudar al muchacho, abrieron la panadería a las ocho de la mañana pero igual la persona de la caja era otra, así que no tendría sentido fingir ser un cliente, cuando el otro estaba tan ocupado trabajando que no lo notaría. Igual tenia hambre asi que decidio ir a la competencia y compara algo de desayunar para seguir espiando. La chica volvió y entregó las llaves de la camioneta al otro panadero, eran las diez de la mañana y al parecer su turno había acabado. 

Enjolras, pensó que tal vez podría caminar y chocar con ellos de forma casual, si Grantaire había acabado su turno en el trabajo, no estaría mal que almorzaron juntos, pero tampoco alcanzó a ejecutar su plan, cuando los vio, con dos personas asiáticas riendo, era un camión de crepas muy cerca a la torre eiffel, los dos muchachos ayudaron en el camión a poner letreros y luego vio algo inesperado. 

El camión se llenaba por una oleada de turistas y las cuatro personas dentro del camión trabajaron mínimo cinco horas seguidas. Enjolras hizo varios Breaks en su dia espiando al otro, ya que al parecer este solo trabajaba sin respiro. A las cinco de la tarde, los cuatro salieron del camión para cerrar el puesto y darle paso a otro camión de crepas con otras personas. Enjolras no quería volver a planear nada, tenía el presentimiento que Grantaire, iría a trabajar a otro lugar, y así fue. 

El pelinegro y la mujer que lo acompañaba, salieron del camión para caminar hasta el pequeño prado que quedaba al frente de la torre eiffel, empezaron a tocar canciones dramáticas, la chica cantaba y Grantaire tocaba el violín, a veces, la chica descansaba y se sentaba a la sombra, pero Grantaire seguía tocando su violín, así pasaron tres horas de su dia. Enjolras oculto en un arbusto y con una sombrilla que lo protegía del sol y de ser descubierto mientras escuchaba a su amigo tocar. Se preguntaba si ese hombre realmente existía, si era real, lo había perseguido desde las cinco de la mañana y lo vio comer poco, fumar mucho, pero trabajar aún más. 

Después de un tiempo, llego el chico rubio del otro dia, y empezo a tocar junto con Grantaire. Enjolras estaba indignado, quería levantarse y arrebatarles a Grantaire, decirle que se estaba desgastando las manos, con todas esas actividades y tan pocas pausas activas, que se aplicará más bloqueador que ya estaba muy moreno y sobre todo que descansara y comiera adecuadamente. 

No pasó mucho tiempo, y el rubio siguió tocando solo, Grantaire por fin tuvo un descanso, o eso pensó cuando lo vio sentado en el prado, luego de un rato, lo vio hablando con varios vendedores ambulantes y entregándoles comida que llevaba en una bolsa, no sabía si esa gente era conocida o no pero, esa actividad tampoco contaba como descanso, mientras entregaba la comida, uno de los chicos le entregó una botella de vino barata, Grantaire sonrió y la destapo para empezar a beberla mientras comía algo. Después de varias horas, de verlo tirado en el pasto, repartiendo comida a gente que se lo buscaba y ver que ya estaba ebrio, Enjolras decidió que su día como espía oficialmente había terminado. 

Tenía que ir a su casa y pensar un poco más en todas las actividades que hacía su amigo, si estas eran sus actividades en verano, lo único que podía significar era que este necesitaba de mucho dinero. Nadie trabajaba de esa forma, solo porque sí, además Grantaire se veía joven y estaba estudiando en la universidad, podría pedir ayuda al estado, para alimentación y vivienda, si eso era lo que le faltaba. Respiro resignado mientras emprendía su camino. 

Al día siguiente cuando llegó al salón de debate vio la nota con las nuevas rosas, esta vez eran completamente rojas. 

_ <<Apolo, así no lo crea es usted el del retrato, no hay cabida para los celos, yo solo tengo ojos para usted.  _

_ PD: el silencio es una negativa para las llaves de tu apartamento.>> _

Enjolras, guardo la nota, y se sonrojo, estaba enamorado de ese peli negro insolente, le encantaba su cara alargada y su nariz picuda, verlo moreno por el sol del verano, le había generado malos pensamientos, pensamientos que penso nunca iba a terner. Al espiarlo se sintió mal por invadir la privacidad del otro, pero no le importo mucho, porque cada vez que lo veía, sentía algo quemando en su pecho, y eso le gustaba. El verano y sus tres largos y caluroso meses transcurrieron de forma rápida, ya que siempre tenía varias notas que lo distraían de sus deberes y lo elevaban un poquito. 

_ <<Si usted dice que soy yo el del retrato me siento halagado, son sus ojos que me ven hermoso.  _

_ PD: tal vez pueda pasar a mi apartamento.>> _

_ <<Mis ojos solo ven la realidad, y su belleza es una realidad indiscutible. _

_ PD: ese tal vez me da ilusiones, deme indicaciones.>> _

_ <<Aparace, te quiero ver.>> _

_ <<Siento no poder cumplir con sus deseos mi dios Apolo, pero no tengo tiempo para una cita en los veranos.>> _ Enjolras sabía que Grantaire no mentía, si todos los días de su amigo eran como él los había visto, estaba claro que no tenía ni suficiente tiempo para dormir, así que decidió dejar de insistir en su encuentro. 

_ <<Entonces tal vez conozca mi apartamento, cuando el verano acabe>> _

_ <<Es usted cruel, siendo tan dubitativo, pero con la esperanza de un tal vez, ansío el final del verano.>> _

_ <<Siento ser tan dubitativo, pero no puedo asegurar nada, no soy dueño del futuro.>> _

_ <<Oh, dios Apolo que sabio es usted, sus palabras, me llenan de vida. Espero el cambio le agrade.>> _ Grantaire esa semana le llevó un ramo de girasoles con un florero incluido, que dejó en una esquina de su escritorio, mientras al otro lado dejo dos nuevas rosas en su tradicional botella de vino como jarrón. 

_ <<Mi buen amigo. No tiene porque molestarse en traer tan hermosas flores, eso me recuerda que si yo soy Apolo, entonces usted debe ser Jacinto, por favor no malgaste su dinero en detalles tan grandes, con las rosas ya soy feliz.>> _

_ <<Me ruborice, lo confieso: mi corazón dio un brinco cuando leí mi nuevo sobrenombre. ¿Esto ha de tener un significado profundo? ¿Acaso nuestra relación tiene esperanza de avanzar de esa manera? Apolo no sea cruel, deme alguna pista, no me deje morir en el camino de la incertidumbre, estoy en sus manos.>> _ Cuando Enjolras leyó la nota, no pudo evitar reírse, por el dramatismo del otro, y de forma pícara escribió una nota, espero con ansias al fin de semana para ponerla al lado del nuevo jarrón con girasoles. 

_ <<Querido Jacinto, no se puede avanzar en una relación que se desarrolla por medio de la prosa, como le he dicho antes, no soy dueño del futuro, no puedo prometer nada, cuando llegue el final del verano, que cada vez está más cerca, tal vez, podamos hablar sobre el mito de Jacinto y Apolo y tal vez lo hagamos realidad.>> _

_ <<¡Oh! Si usted pudiera ver mi rostro cada vez que encuentra la palabra “tal vez” en su prosa, se desconfigura y queda aun mas horripilante de lo que ya es, no me tortura mas, que el verano ya casi acaba y acaba conmigo, no se preocupe usted por mis finanzas, mis regalos son del corazon, no del bolsillo, espero que piense en mi esta semana.>> _ Grantaire tenía razón Enjolras no pudo sacarlo de su cabeza en toda la semana, los girasoles fueron acompañados por unos jacintos morados en otro jarrón y unas nuevas rosas como siempre. 

_ <<Quedan dos semanas para que se acabe el verano, y nunca había estado tan ansioso por un primero de septiembre, lamento decirle querido Jacinto que sus predicciones fueron ciertas, no salió de mi cabeza en toda la semana, ahora espero devolverle el favor.>> _ Enjolras dejó su nota acompañada de un buen vino, sabía que a su amigo le encantaba el vino, lo había visto tomando vino barato y deleitándose con un vino de un mejor precio, y le pareció que era un buen regalo, aunque le reprochaba su afición por la bebida alcohólica, no pasaba nada si se la auspicia un poco. 

_< <Apolo, el dionisio en mi quedó deleitado con su regalo, muchas gracias, yo solo le he llevado unas cuantas y baratas rosas, no tenía porqué comprarme nada, dentro de una semana, sera nuestro encuentro.>>_ Enjolras negó con la cabeza cuando vio en su escritorio otro ramo de Jacintos. 

_< <Enjolras, el próximo sábado a las seis vaya al pequeño parque queda al frente de la torre, tal vez tengamos que hablar de algunas cosas antes de romper esta ilusión, conocerte en esa fría noche de invierno, ha sido una de las cosas más maravillosas que me pasó en la vida, este verano en medio de flores y notas dramáticas, me ha dado un impulso para ser mejor, por favor recuerda eso cuando llegues al parque.>>_ Enjolras suspiró, el final del verano había llegado y su juego con el otro también, esa nota era la prueba de ello.

El sábado llegó y Enjolras estaba ansioso, no quería ir al parque antes, porque sabía que Grantaire iba a estar ahí tocando con todos su amigos. Llego muy puntual a la seis, y lo vio de pie en medio de la chica que cantaba y el pequeño rubio que era tapado por el cello. Lo recordaba más alto. Pensó cuando lo vio, se rió cuando se acercó y pudo notar lo bronceado que estaba. Igual su nariz aguileña resaltaba en su alargado rostro y unos cabellos rizados se fugaban de su coleta, para caer sobre su rostro. 

–¡Grantaire! –Grito y el otro detuvo la melodía abruptamente, para salir del grupo de personas que lo rodeaban. –¿Te debo llamar Jacinto? –Grantaire si río cuando aún no alcanzaba a llegar, se posó en frente del rubio y sonrió. 

–Enjolras yo… 

–Grantaire yo… 

–Tu primero –Dijo Grantaire con una sonrisa, y arrastrándolo a que se sentara con él a la sombra de un arbusto. 

–Yo te seguí… se que trabajas en una panadería, y luego en un carrito de crepes, y luego vienes al parque a tocar hasta la noche, tambien te escuche hablando con el guarda del edificio, y… bueno no sé qué es lo que ocultas, pero sea lo que sea, te prometo que intentaré entender. –Los ojos del pelinegro se ampliaron pero una sonrisa más grande se cruzó en su rostro. 

–Bueno… creo que lo has hecho más fácil, soy un homeless. Por lo menos en verano, yo trabajo todo el verano para reunir el dinero de la manutención y la matrícula de la universidad y mi hermana tambien, a veces en la vacaciones de invierno vivimos de ocupas, compartimos un viejo celular donde nos contactan para trabajos, por eso no te puedo dar un número. Sé que está mal, pero es nuestra manera de sobrevivir. Sé lo que opinas de los homeless, pero esta es mi situación. –Enjolras lo miró sorprendido y se arrepintió de su charla sobre su cliente que era un homeless, se sintió tan culpable, después de eso su amigo había desaparecido por todo un mes. –Yo se que piensas que esta mal, pero… cuando pagó la alimentación y la vivienda el estado me ayuda devolviendo la mitad, y eso lo utilizo para comprar los materiales… los óleos no son precisamente baratos, y Eponine estudia música, tiene presentaciones y pagar sus trajes es algo costoso… yo no me estoy quejando. Solo que algunas personas piensan que tocamos en la calle para parecer cool, pero cuando se enteran que es por necesidad, nos dejan de hablar, o lo toman a mal. 

–Grantaire yo… –Enjolras estaba bloqueado, en el transcurso de los dos meses, se imagino cosas muy locas, su mente divago por varios caminos, pensando que la chica y el rubio eran pareja, que tal vez tenían un poliamor al que ahora querían incluirlo, también pensó que el chico tenía problemas con las drogas y por eso trabajaba tanto para pagar alguna deuda, pensó que trabaja tanto porque quería irse de viaje o comprar un piso, o tal vez porque tenía alguna idea artística que requería mucho dinero, su mente voló mucho, pero nunca llegó a pensar, que su amigo, trabajaba tanto por necesidad. –Tus padres…¿Lo saben? –Una fuerte carcajada lo interrumpió, y miró con asombro a Grantaire. 

–Lo siento… pero es hace mucho no me preguntaban algo tan inocente. No tenemos padres, los teníamos pero murieron cuando yo tenía trece y eponine once, estuvimos en mucho lugares adoptivos y hogares de paso pero no hicimos match con ninguno… porque… ya sabes, somos hermanos no queríamos separarnos. Hasta que cumplimos los dieciséis fuimos un poco libres, y luego los veintiuno y ya somos libres. –Grantaire golpeo su hombro contra el de rubio que miraba el infinito, duraron unos minutos en silencios hasta que Enjolras volteo su rostro. 

–Grantaire yo… lo siento… yo… no puedo… –Los ojos del moreno bajaron al escuchar la negativa del menor, eso pasaba con todos los chicos perfectos que conocía, no entendia por que, el no pedía que lo mantuvieran, ni que se hicieran cargo de sus gastos, pero de alguna forma contarles que debía trabajar todo el verano que no podía pagar cafés en sitios ostentosos y que no era un artista rebelde, alejaba a las sus conquistas de una manera efectiva, pensó que Enjolras era diferente, y se llegó a ilusionar bastante, hasta que escuchó el terrible no puedo, ya sabia que vendria despues, no tenia que ser un adivino, y tampoco quería escuchar una excusa llena de lástima fingida. 

–No te preocupes, esta bien… Tu sigues con tu vida y yo con la mía. ¡Ja ja ja! Ya no hay relación en la que avanzar, usted siempre tuvo razón, nadie puede saber el futuro. Disculpe mi querido Apolo, Jacinto debe morir en este jardín para que usted siga con su vida. –Grantaire se levantó del pasto pero fue detenido por un furioso Enjolras. 

–¡De qué hablas! ¡Cállate y déjame terminar! –Gritó Enjolras llamando la atención de la gente que estaba escuchando cantar a Eponine. –Grantaire, yo siento haber dicho eso sobre los Homeless, generalice y eso fue estupido de mi parte. –Los ojos de Grantaire se agrandaron, después de todo, el rubio si sería la excepción. –Y yo no puedo… no soy capaz de dejar que vivas así, no nunca más. Podrías no pagar el hospedaje en la universidad y quedarte en mi apartamento este semestre, así puedes empezar a ahorrar y el próximo verano el trabajo disminuye. –Grantaire estaba boca abierto, nunca nadie al enterarse de su situación le había ofrecido algún tipo de ayuda, y mucho menos ayuda monetaria. 

–Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, no es necesario, yo… yo ya tengo lo de este semestre, los dos tenemos lo necesario… 

–No me importa… yo quiero hacerlo… te daré una copia de la llevé. –Grantaire asintió todavía sorprendido y corrió a contarle a su hermana. Enjolras fue presentado ante Eponine, y el pequeño Gavroche, un niño que había conocido en el centro de adopción y al cual querían como hermano, aunque este ya estuviera con una familia que lo cuidaba y mimaba. Todos los recibieron gustosos, realizando bromas sobre que el chico que le gustaba a su hermano era real, y no un producto de su imaginación. 

*

Los días empiezaban a parecer más cortos que nunca para Enjolras. Grantaire se había mudado al que antes era su estudio y ahora vivian los dos en su pequeño apartamento, el peli negro, siempre lo esperaba con comida en la mesa, y muchas veces se veian a la hora del almuerzo para comer juntos. Pero su “relación” no avanzaba o esas eran las quejas de Enjolras con un desesperado Combeferre que simplemente no quería escuchar nunca más a su mejor amigo, quejándose de lo frío que se comportaba su roomie. 

–Enj, tal vez solo deberias hablarlo. 

–¿Cómo hablarlo? ¿En qué sentido? 

–Mira cuando Courf se pasó al apartamento, eramos amigos y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hacer nada por miedo de dañar la convivencia con el otro. Tal vez, Grantaire no quiera seguir el coqueteo ahora que viven juntos. –Enjolras no lo había pensado, y él se declaraba incapaz de dar el primer paso, ya lo había intentado y por lo general terminaba completamente rojo, y con dolor de cabeza intentado acercarse de una forma más romántica al artista, que por lo general lo rehuía con alguna broma o comentario sarcástico. 

Vio las rosas y los jacintos que ahora eran comunes en el salon de debate, y en el escritorio de su casa, Grantaire todavía estaba interesado en él, o por lo menos eso quería creer viendo las flores que el otro le dejaba cada ocho días. Lo que había cambiado eran las notas, como ahora se veían cada día, las notas simplemente desaparecieron. Enjolras encontró en eso una oportunidad y salió para su apartamento, faltaba media hora para que el artista acabara su turno en la biblioteca de la universidad así que tendría tiempo como una ventaja. 

Grantaire miraba las llaves del apartamento unos segundos antes de entrar, era algún tipo de ritual involuntario que había adquirido, se sentía tan feliz por estar viviendo en la casa del rubio, sentía que tenía un lugar en el mundo, algo que desde la muerte de sus padres, no pasaba. Suspiro y sonrió, Enjolras lo hacía sentir tan amado, no importaba si el otro, no quería avanzar a una relación mas romantica. Todos los gestos de Enjolras hacían sentir amado a Grantaire, la forma en que olía las flores que le llevaba, las comidas juntos, las botellas de vino que escogía para él cuando mercaban, los buenos días y las buenas noches. Este último mes para él había sido alucinante, y por eso evitaba presionar al otro, o su “relación” a la siguiente etapa. Para Grantaire ellos ya llevaban una relación. No era necesario decirlo, pero casi todo su tiempo libre lo pasaban juntos. 

Abrió la puerta y un olor invadió su nariz, pasta con salsa alfredo. Enjolras le había cocinado su plato favorito, hoy sería una gran noche. Cuando entro al apartamento, vió varias velas prendidas. Se sonrojo al pensar que tal vez el único que quería ir con calma era él, pero no importo, entro y encima de la mesa encontró una nota. 

_< <Mi querido Jacinto, se de su existencia por sus flores, pero no por su presencia, creo que ha sido reemplazado por un aburrido Grantaire.>>_ Grantaire se rió, el rubio podía ser muy duro delante de sus amigos, en el juzgado o con sus clientes, pero delante de él parecía un conejo afelpado en busca de cariño. Sonrió y empezó a buscarlo pero el chico no estaba en el piso. Decidió escribir una nota e ir a su habitación a estudiar hasta que llegará el otro. 

Enjolras había hecho la cena, la pasta favorita de Grantaire, había escrito la nota y dejado sobre la mesa, pero noto la falta de algo importante para la cena, un buen vino, algo que le gustara a su roomie. Salió de afán hacia el supermercado más cercano y cuando llego vio las cosas de Grantaire en la entrada. Suspiró resignado su sorpresa se había arruinado, tomó la nota con intenciones de esconderla, pero se dio cuenta otra vez que era demasiado tarde. 

_< <Apolo, mi querido Apolo, perdone al aburrido Grantaire, está tan feliz que se olvida de la felicidad de su pareja.>>_ Las mejillas de Enjolras se sonrojaron al leer la palabra pareja _< <Solo es un poco distraído, pero recuerde que este humilde homeless, lo idolatra con todo su corazón.>>_ Enjolras no alcanzó a dejar la nota sobre la mesa cuando sintió unos gruesos brazos abrazarlo por la espalda. 

–Apolo… ya podemos avanzar nuestra relación de esta manera… muero por besarte. 

–R, soy tuyo desde el día que te dí la llave del apartamento –Grantaire no espero más, atacó los labios rosáceos que esperaban por él entreabiertos. 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
